


Fill you up

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fill you up

Blaine opened the door to the apartment and collapsed on the couch. Quidditch practice today had been long and exhausting, and his whole body was sore. After sitting on the couch for a few minutes, he got up and walked to the bedroom. Once he got there, he took off his sweaty uniform and clothes and threw them in the laundry hamper, before grabbing his shower kit and going to the bathroom.

He turned on the fan once he entered the bathroom, and closed the door. Once he had adjusted the water temperature to his liking, he stepped into the shower.  
He stood there for a while, letting the hot water relax his muscles. When he felt less sore, he bent over and reached for his shampoo. As he was lathering it into his hair, the door to the shower opened, and Blaine turned around to see Kurt stepping in. Blaine's attention was immediately drawn to Kurt's cock, which was already hard. Kurt closed the door, and turned into Blaine's kiss.

Blaine moaned as Kurt's mouth traveled down his neck, stopping at the pulse point. Kurt licked and sucked on Blaine's neck until there was a massive hickey there, Blaine babbling out noises of approval. Instead of going back up to Blaine's face, Kurt's mouth kept traveling down, until it latched onto one of Blaine's nipples. 

"Kurt!" shouted Blaine as Kurt started sucking on his nipple. Kurt's hand was on Blaine's other nipple, pinching and stroking it. Kurt hummed in response, drawing a moan from Blaine. 

Kurt finally released Blaine's nipple, and moved back up to Blaine's mouth, kissing him frantically. Kurt's hands moved down to Blaine's ass and pulled Blaine towards him. Blaine's hips jerked as his cock brushed Kurt's. Suddenly Blaine felt himself being lifted up, and wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist. 

Blaine felt Kurt's fingers probing his entrance. He moaned, and felt the finger enter him. He felt the finger crook, and pleasure burst through him. He felt himself being stretched as a second, then a third finger entered him, stretching him open. 

The fingers withdrew, and Blaine groaned in displeasure, which was cut short by the feel of Kurt's cock entering him. Kurt slowly filled him up, brushing his prostate, until he was finally completely inside Blaine. Blaine stayed motionless for a few seconds, adjusting himself to the stretch, then lifted himself up and fell back down onto Kurt's cock. Blaine kept moving up and down, shifting his position, until an explosion of pleasure rocked through him. "Oh god, there Kurt, yes, oh god!" he shouted. Kurt grunted, and fuck if that didn't make Blaine harder, and sped up, hitting that spot over and over.

Blaine could feel his orgasm drawing, and said, "Kurt, I'm- close, I'm-"

Kurt responded by reaching down to wrap his hand around Blaine's cock, and started pumping, and Blaine was coming with a shout. He clenched around Kurt, who came almost immediately after.

After they both came down from the high of their orgasm, Blaine gingerly lifted himself off Kurt and leaned against the wall, regaining his breath. "I should probably clean myself up," Blaine finally said. 

"Why don't I do that for you," said Kurt with a smile.


End file.
